Bring Him Back
by Azure K Mello
Summary: Post Azkaban, SJ slash, Sirius would try anything to get back James, COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I own nothing, the challenges is Prongs, song is Mickey and Sylvia's, the characters are J.K.R.'s don't I wish I owned them. . . no I'd break their innocence and that would be bad. Plot is wholly mine, Azure K Mello.  
  
Dedications: SiriusXJames, thanks for letting me be part of the magic.  
  
Locations/Distribution: the SiriusXJames challenge file and at want it? Ask for it.  
  
Title: Love is Strange. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Love, love is strange  
  
Lot of people take it for a game  
  
Once you get it  
  
You'll never wanna quit (no, no)  
  
After you've had it (yeah, yeah)  
  
You're in an awful fix  
  
Many people  
  
Don't understand (no, no)  
  
They think loving (yeah, yeah)  
  
Is money in the hand  
  
Your sweet loving  
  
Is better than a kiss  
  
When you leave me  
  
Sweet kisses I miss How do you call your loverboy? Come 'ere loverboy!! And if he doesn't answer? Ohh loverboy! And if he STILL doesn't answer? I simply say  
  
Baby,  
  
Oohh baby  
  
My sweet baby  
  
You're the one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon was bright over head, judging from it's position Sirius had little time to finish the spell. He crushed the dragon's scales in his mortar and pestle. He scattered the powder over the heart of the griffin and set it alight with James' old lighter. "Bring back what was taken from me, so long ago. This life for his." He said touching the flaming heart, "Blood of an innocent creature for another." He continued as a tear feel down his face. This was highly illegal and dangerous, but if it worked Sirius wouldn't give a damn. "Resurrecto," he muttered while still touching the fame. He gulped at the pain, thinking only of the future and not the present. He fell back on his haunches and stared at the grave stone. His hand was already healing. Counting slowly to ten and checking that the moon was directly over him, he poured the phoenixes tears over the heart.  
  
He watched as flesh started to grow around the organ and after only a few moments the griffin was sitting at his feet. "Thank you," he said scratching behind the creature's neck where it met with it's lion like body. "Say hey to Nance and the kids for me." The griffin nodded his head and beat it's powerful wings and took off into flight.  
  
He looked back at the head stone, "Commo, lover boy, I know you were never an early riser but don't you think you could get up for once, you've been laying there for twelve years now, surely you're rested. "Well, while I wait I guess I can file you in for the last twelve years. You married Lily so that you could fulfill that prophecy and you broke my heart. But it all played out as foretold, Harry stopped Voldemort, you would be so proud to se him now. Then I went to Azkaban for a while because Peter framed me, the bastard. But I broke out, I had to see Harry, I had to clear my name, I had to get you back. "And I've seen Harry and he's amazing, he reminds me so much of you. You should see him ride his broomstick, my Gods it was like watching Prongs all over again. He amazing, I hope you see that for yourself. And then I cleared my name and Peter's been sent to Azkaban, and Snape was the one to back up my story, believe it or not. He knew the minute he saw Peter. I guess he's not as thick as we always thought. So the only thing left was to bring you back to me. Please Gods, let this work. I've spent the last six months searching for this spell and it was more painful than all the time in Azkaban. If this doesn't work. . . commo James. I need you." He said as he started to cry.  
  
Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder, "Did you really think I was going to climb out of my own grave? How cliché would that be?" said a gentle voice behind him, "Turn around, Padfoot."  
  
"I'd rather not." He said his voice shaking.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because what if you're only the wind?" he asked softly.  
  
James laughed, the sound made Sirius cry so relived as his lover physically turned him around and kissed him. "Do I look like wind to you?" asked James as their noses touched. He started to cry as well, Sirius looked so worn, so beaten down. But then the boy laughed and his whole appearance changed. "Why are you laughing?" asked James bemusedly.  
  
"If anyone sees us they're gonna think we're two old queens in a graveyard." He said looking at his cloak and the surroundings.  
  
James shrugged, "And they'd be right." He turned to the grave next to his own. "Lily?" he asked softly.  
  
"I can't, you have to love the person more than anything else."  
  
"Remus?" asked James.  
  
"I didn't want to get his hopes up before I know if it would work. Plus it needs to be done on the full moon. But maybe Dumbledore could do it. He loved all his children so deeply."  
  
Nodding and resting his head on Sirius' shoulder as he stated to cry in earnest. Clutching Sirius close to him he wept as he inhaled the other man's scent. Sirius ran his fingers though James' hair hushing him softly. James held him so close it hurt to breath. "I've missed so much, I've hurt so many." He muttered into Sirius' collarbone. "Don't leave me?" he begged  
  
"Never. You're here now, it'll all be ok." Said Sirius and he smiled faintly as he believed it himself. 


End file.
